Beneath the surface
by Wingless butterfly
Summary: There is so much more beneath the surface.Sometimes when the memories are too much for us to bare and we find ourselves backed into a corner of despair we try to find comfort anyway we can.Oneshot and Song fic based on Linkin parks 'Breaking the habit'


Beneath the Surface 

**Summary: **There is always so much more beneath the surface. Sometimes when the memories are too much for us to bare and we find our selves backed into a corner of despair we try to find comfort anyway we can. One-shot & Song fic based on Linkin parks 'Breaking the habit'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or Linkin parks 'Breaking the habit' in any way. So please don't sue me.

**A/N: **I am so happy to be writing another fic. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one. Reviews are definantly welcome.

**Warning: **This story is rated T. It contains cutting, Incest, and rape so if you aren't comfortable reading these things this is not for you.

_

* * *

Memories consume _

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

Shuichi slowly rocked back and forth, the blade held tightly between his fingertips. He looked at the old scars on his wrist. He smiled slightly tears falling from his eyes.

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

Shuichi could hear Hiro banging on the bathroom door but ignored him slashing the blade across his wrist. Crimson red dropped dripped onto the white tiled floor.

_I don't want to be the one The battles always choose..._

He felt the pain but closed his eyes against it.

"This is how I felt when I found out you didn't love me Yuki." he whispered breathlessly.

_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

Shuichi rubbed the blood onto his fingertips writing two words against the wall.

'I'm nothing'

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

He bit his lip in agony looking at the new cut.

'Why do I do this?'

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean_

Hiro rammed his shoulder against the door trying to get it to open.

"Shu open the damn door." he yelled frantically. Shuichi shook his head picking up the blade again pressing it lightly against his skin.

"I have no reason to live Hiro!"

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know _it's_ not alright_

Suddenly he threw the blade across the room beginning to cry. At the same time Hiro got the door open his eyes wide at the scene before him.

"Shu" he yelled rushing to the boys' side. Shuichi watched as Hiro grabbed a towel pressing it against his wrist.

"I know this isn't right. Help me please"

_So I'm breaking the habit..._

"I can't do this anymore."

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight._

**

* * *

The Incident **

_Clutching my cure _

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

Eiri threw the boy in the room locking the door behind them. Tatsuha began crying trying to get up and defend himself but it was no use. Eiri grabbed him.

"Shut up" he whispered fiercely.

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again..._

He grabbed Tatsuha pushing him down on the bed ripping the boys' pants down. His movements were frantic and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Please Tatsuha I need to do this. I need you to help me again. My angel."

Tatsuha stopped moving closing his eyes tight.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose._

He cried out in agony when Eiri entered him dry and clutched at the sheets tightly. He screamed when Eiri pushed deep inside of him, his fingers slowly moving between his thighs.

_Cause inside I realize..._

Eiri grabbed his member, hitting that sweet spot in him at the same time. He couldn't help but moan loudly.

_That I'm the one confused._

Eiri grabbed onto his brothers hips suddenly spilling his worries into the boy.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream.._

"Yuki" he yelled spilling his seed into the mattress also. He felt Yuki fall on top of him whispering something in his ear. His eyes opened wide suddenly.

_I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean_

"I did this to hurt Shuichi... you do know he's been watching us right?"

Tatsuha pushed Yuki off of him looking over his shoulder and just like Yuki said Shuichi stood in the doorway his eyes glazed over in pain.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

Eiri pulled up his pants and watched as Shuichi walked away from the room. He looked over to Tatsuha who was holding his head in his hands.

'What have I done?'

_So I'm breaking the habit_

Eiri heard the door open and he rushed outside.

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight...

* * *

_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

Shuichi rubbed the blood onto his fingertips writing two words against the wall

'I'm nothing'

_Cause I'm the one at fault_

Tatsuha held his head in his hands.

"What have I done?"

_I'll never fight again..._

Eiri grabbed Shuichi before he could walk out the door. He expected some type of explanation but Eiri just grinned crazily glaring at the other boy.

"You see what you make me do?" he whispered letting the boy go. Shuichi slapped him hard across his face.

_And this is how it ends._

Shuichi felt the blade in his pocket and walked away from Hiro.

"I'll be in the bathroom" he whispered.

_I don't know whats woth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

Hiro held Shuichi tight against his chest trying to calm the boy down.

"Shuichi what happened?"

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

He held out his wrist to show Yuki. That's how everything had started.

"You see what you make me do" he sneered.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

"What have I done?"

_So I'm breaking the habit_

Shuichi threw the blade across the room starting to cry

_I'm breaking the habit_

"Eiri you need help" Tatsuha whispered. Eiri closed his eyes..

"I know."

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Wow that took awhile: D Anyway Reviews are welcome and would make me exceptionally happy so feel free to leave your comments k!


End file.
